


Rewriting the Past

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sam gets a letter from an estranged family member and tells Josh about his family





	Rewriting the Past

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Rewriting the Past (1/?)  
Author: Sarah   
Pairing: This is J/S, but mostly a story about Sam's past   
Rating: This part PG   
Archive: Sure   
Feedback: Please oh please   
Spoilers: None, except you have to pretend that everything in SGTE, SGTJ never happened...   
Disclaimer: These boys don't belong to me, and if they did, I would be doing much more interesting things with them than just writing about them.   
Summary: Sam gets a letter from an estranged family member and tells Josh about his family   
Notes: This hasn't been beta'd, so all grammar mistakes are mine. To all of the people on both lists, I'm sorry for the cross-post. 

****************************

**Rewriting the Past by Sarah**

Summer 2001

It was a very rare night indeed when Sam and Josh were able to leave the White House at the same time, and thus maximize the amount of time they spent together. And going home at 9 pm - why, that was so early it was almost unheard of, which is why the pair felt slightly guilty as they made their way through a series of checkpoints and out of the building. Usually at 9 o'clock the party was just getting started...they must be shirking their responsibilities *somehow.*

All feelings of guilt, however, disappeared when they stepped out into the pleasant summer air and realized that, for the first time in way too long, they had the entire evening to simply enjoy the pleasure of each others' company.

"Let's leave my car here tonight," Josh said as they walked through the parking lot, "so we can ride together." Josh loved to watch Sam drive. He thought that maybe it was a little weird, that probably not a lot of people got turned on watching their lovers drive. But Sam looked sexy sitting there, one hand gripping the wheel while the other rested gently on the stick shift. Of course, to Josh, he looked sexy doing just about anything. He didn't take his eyes off Sam once the entire ride.

At home, Josh retrieved their mail from the outside mailbox while Sam unlocked the front door to their first floor townhouse. As soon as they got inside, Josh grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Come on," he said "we're gonna have a drink together and then we're going to bed."

"Josh!" Sam protested, "it's 9:30 - you can't be *tired*."

Josh pulled his lover in for a quick kiss. "I said we were going to *bed* - I never said anything about going to sleep."

Sam grinned as he pulled the glasses from the cabinet. "That's more like it."

He busied himself pouring them each a glass of rum while Josh rifled through the mail. Underneath the phone bill and a Staples sales flier, he found a letter addressed to Sam in elegant, feminine handwriting. "Hey, look at this," he said to Sam's back, "you got a letter from a *girl*. Flowery stationary and everything. Is there something you need to tell me, Sam?" he teased.

"Yeah," Sam said with mock intrigue. "I have a secret lover." He handed Josh his drink. "Who's it from?"

"It's from a Catherine Greenfield, in California. Do you know..." The rest of his sentence died on his lips when he glanced up. It was very evident from the look on Sam's face that he did, in fact, know who Catherine Greenfield was.

Sam reached for the envelope and stared at the upper left corner with wide, troubled eyes. "This...this is my mother," he said softly. "But that's her maiden name, and that's not where they live. I think...God, she must have finally divorced the bastard." By now Sam sounded like he was talking more to himself than to Josh.

"Sam...I didn't even know you had parents," Josh said, attempting to bring him back to the present. Sam glared at him, then picked up his drink and left the kitchen. Josh rubbed a hand across his face. "Shit," he whispered to himself, "that was a swift one." After about 10 seconds of wondering whether or not he should go after Sam, he picked up his drink and followed him into the living room.

He found Sam sitting on the couch, the letter unopened in one hand and his drink, already half gone, in the other. Josh sat down gently beside him and turned sideways so they could talk more easily. "Sam, what I said in there, I didn't mean..."

"I know," Sam said, his voice thick with the unshed tears Josh could see in his eyes. "I'm not mad at you. I just needed to sit down."

But Josh continued his apology. "It's just that...in all the time I've known you, you never once mentioned your parents. I thought they must be dead or something."

Sam breathed a shuddering sigh. "No, not dead. Just..."

He thought Sam would finish the sentence on his own, but a full minute went by and the younger man did not seem inclined to speak. "Just what, Sam?" Josh finally asked.

TBC  



End file.
